Animal Instincts
by AmericanSecrets93
Summary: After Perry takes a skull off of a deserted island, Chase and four other students become infected with an evil hyena spirit. Chase and the pack grow more and more feral until Bree, Kate, Leo, and Douglas reverse the spell. Loosely based on The Curse of the Screaming Skull. WARNING: Contains Language and Mature content. Rated T but might change to M.
1. Prologue

I know I still need to update my other story and I promise I will finish it. I've been really busy with school and I did not have time. Just enjoy this one :D

I decided to make a story that is loosely based on the episode "The Curse of the Screaming Skull". I also got some inspiration from a Buffy the Vampire Slayer episode. If you never heard of that show I suggest that you check it out; if you were born in the 90's I think you might know what I'm talking about. ;p

 **Prologue**

 **Chase's POV**

As I entered the automatic door to the main teaching area I notice my students joking around and throwing garbage at one another. I call them "the delinquents".

After the Rebellion, that Sebastian created, we noticed some students didn't warm up to the whole Academy life. They started to create chaos and made problems for us and the rest of the students. Davenport didn't take it too well so he got his Neuro-scrambler in high hopes of deleting months off of their memories.

For most students it worked. But for others it didn't; four to be exact.

And I got stuck teaching them.

As I made my way to my desk I saw something from the corner of my eye coming towards me. I reached out and caught it with no problem.

The students fell silent and scrambled to their seats as I pulled some papers out of my desk and started calling out names.

"Kyle".

"Here".

"Tory".

"Here".

"Samantha."

"Here."

"Alex."

"…."

I looked up and only saw three students.

"Where's Alex?" I swore I saw him.

They look at each other and then at me. "No idea," Kyle said.

I never really trusted Kyle from the beginning. He was a trouble maker and an all-around bad boy. He thought he was too good to be here which made me question Mister Davenports' decision on keeping him here.

"Ya teach. No idea," Tory begins to grin as she looks at me.

Tory was not any better. She always wore black and always made fun of the rest of her peers. Her manners weren't any better as she put her shoes on top of her desk.

Sam and Alex were the followers. They were quieter but when someone got hurt they laughed along with Kyle and Tory.

I then notice them all look above my head.

"Alex… if you as even do anything stupid I will give you detention and two months of cleaning duty."

"Aww…" he says as he makes himself seen from behind me. He's holding a wet paper towel and I can't imagine what it would of felt if I didn't notice him right away.

As he takes his seat the Hydro loop suddenly appears and opens. Perry takes a step out and looks at me with wide eyes. "Hey Chase!" She starts saying as she approaches me.

"Guess what I found!" She had a huge object in her hands which was covered by a white sheet.

She uncovered it to reveal a shiny black skull.

"Cool!" Kyle says as he sees the human skull.

I grab Perry and bring her to the training room next door.

"Perry! You didn't…" I gulped and looked at her.

"I didn't kill him if that's what you're wondering?" She huffs and puts it up to my face. "I found him on that deserted island across the way. Isn't it pretty?"

"Perry! Douglas said to not go there!"

"Go where?" I look up to see Leo and Bree approach us. Leo then notices the skull. "Perry you didn't…"

She became frustrated. "No! I found it at the deserted island. Do you actually believe I would be capable of killing someone? "

"Yes!" We all say.

She then begins to blush as tears form in her eyes. "That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"Perry you shouldn't have taken it from that island, you don't know who buried it there or why." I say ready to grab it out of her hands. "Give it to me."

"I found it! It's mine!" She screamed and tried to make a break for it but failed.

Bree and Leo both grab her from either side while I take it from her grasp. "I'll keep it for now but after my class I'm taking it back."

They soon let Perry go and she leaves with her head down. "Damn kids…" we hear her say under her breath.

Bree smiles at me, "Kate and I are going to that new night club tonight." She points at Leo, "You coming Leo?"

"Can't. Adam and I are gonna see 'When Cursed Friends Kill'."

I shake my head, "Are you seriously still hooked on those stupid movies?"

"Where do you even **_find_** these movies?" Bree replies.

Leo smiles widely. "I had to special order it from Finland."

Bree looks at me and I look at her. We don't have to say anything to know what the other is thinking.

"You gonna come," Bree asks me.

I take a moment to think. "Nah…"

She looks at me disappointed, "Why not? It's gonna be fun! Please!" She looks at me with sad eyes.

"Ugh… okay! Fine," I couldn't say no to that face. "I have to finish my class and I'll meet you guys there."

"Yay! Okay. See ya there" She then disappears into the hall.

I look at Leo who is giving me a knowing look. "Dude, I seriously don't know what you're waiting for."

I roll my eyes. "We've been through this Leo, we are just friends." I'm blushing a bit but I hope Leo doesn't notice.

I was hesitant when we found out we weren't related a few months ago. I mean we grew up together and stuff and Donald and Douglas just springs this information on us in one second.

"Sure… just let me know how the therapy goes." He's then gone and I'm standing there with a skull in my hand and the image of Bree saying that she likes me too. I then have one horrible realization.

"The students!" I run back to the class and see them all in their seats, sleeping.

"Great…" I muttered. "Wake up guys!" They open there eyes and smile.

"Look who decided to come back…" Tory throws a piece of paper at me.

"Hey! Enough," I point at her and she puts her hands up surrendering.

I still have the skull in my hand and I realize that it could be handy for History. I look at my watch. We still have thirty minutes. I soon put the skull on the centre table and tell the kids to circle around it.

They all start to get up and surround the skull as I start my eye scanner. "This skull was buried in the 13th century." I began as they all look closely at it. "She once was a witch who could transform into a hyena by night."

"There's no such thing…" Tory said her arms crossed over her chest.

"It's true. There was a tribe called the Masai. They believed that hyenas were capable of understanding human speech. They follow humans around by day, learning their names." Their eyes were wide open, listening to my story.

"At night, when the campfire dies, they call out to a person. Once they separate him, the pack" I snap my fingers at them and they jump back, "devours them."

Tory picks up the skull and looks at it closely. "Hey, put that down, it's delicate," I say as I try to grab it out of her hands.

"I just want a closer look! I won't break it!" The others surround her as they continue to stare at the strange object.

I then turn as I lecture them on if they break it then they get detention. "Are we clear?" I don't get a response so I turn around quickly.

I see Bob walking nonchalantly from the training area. He then trips on a chair and falls on the ground. Kyle and the others turn and laugh at his clumsiness.

"Ah man not again…" He runs away down the hall embarrassed.

"Guys that's not nice!" I grab the skull and I notice their eyes flashing green.

I look down at the skull and see green flashing from the skulls eyes.

Everything went black.

Hopefully you likes this prologue! ;D Review please!


	2. The Weird Behaviour Award goes to

Hey guys! Thank you for the reviews! I'm really glad you liked it! Now I don't want you waiting too long for the First Chapter. Here it is!

Chapter 1

Located a few miles from Mission Creek, the NERO was the most highly anticipated club in town. Although not the prettiest of all the nightclubs in California, NERO was sure the most successful.

"It's the only club worth going to around here. They let anybody in, but it's still the scene," I mention to Kate as I handed the bouncer a twenty before making my way in. "It's also one of the best places to hang out and scope out cute boys."

Kate giggled by my side and looked around. Cute boys, check.

As the music pounds loudly in our ears Kate and I make our way over to the bar. I got a Coke and a croissant while Kate got just a Sprite. Though NERO allowed minors, it didn't serve us alcoholic drinks.

We walked across the club to an empty table and sat down.

"I thought Chase would be here by now." Kate looked around the room to see if he was anywhere in site. "He seemed in a rush while I bumped into him after his class."

"About what?"

"I dunno. He was quiet."

"He probably wanted to get that creepy skull back to the island." I take a bite of my croissant. "But then again I'm not as hyperaware of him as, oh, say, for example, you."

She looked at me nervously, "Hyperaware?"

"Well, I'm not constantly monitoring his health, his moods, his blood pressure..."

Kate grins wide, "130 over 80!"

I laugh lightly at her, "You got it bad, girl."

"I dunno. I think it's because of the time he helped me with my bio homework. I was fine before the lesson then, BAM! I'm fawning over him the next!"

I sipped my coke as she resumed.

"He makes my head go tingly. You know what I mean?"

I think for a second, "I dimly recall."

"But it hasn't happened to you lately?"

"Not of late." I look down at my croissant and think about how many boyfriends I've had; three to be exact. Ethan was funny and cute but it soon died down into a friendly fling, Owen was the most artistic but I think he only liked me because I was his "muse", and then there was Jake. Tall, dark and handsome type; minus the tall. He was great but he never really gave me butterflies. The only guy that gave me that recently was…

"So you don't care if I ask him out or something?" she said as she got me out of my thoughts.

I looked up at her and raised my eyebrows, "Sorry?"

"Would you care if I asked him out?" She repeated. Her eyes stayed on me and I didn't expect that question to come out of her mouth.

"No", I shifted in my seat, "Why would I?" I looked down at my croissant then glimpsed back at her.

Okay, so maybe I like Chase. I never really cared for him in that way before but recently when we learned we weren't related I almost felt relieved. I couldn't tell him that though.

"Well I can tell he likes you and I thought you liked him too."

I shot my head up to look at her again and I almost thought my head was going to pop off my body. "What are you talking about? He doesn't like me…"

"He does…" she put her head down in disappointment, "He talks about you a lot…"

"…What?" I stare at her as her head was still down in sadness. "Cuz' I don't like him like that."

She shoots her head up as her eyes get wide. "Really?"

"Really…" I couldn't see her upset; she was one of my best friends. Chase and I wouldn't work. We lived together and we were considered brother and sister. It would never work.

"There he is!"

I look up and I see Chase walk into the club. He checks out a girl on the way in and she stares after him. That's weird. He usually cowards when he sees a girl. And hold up, he's wearing decent clothes. No stripes, no plaid; just a white t-shirt with blue jeans and a black jean jacket.

'Really weird', I say to myself as he comes up to our table.

"Girls!" He says as he reaches the table.

"Boy!" I say sarcastically.

"Sorry I'm late, I... just forgot that we were gonna be here." He smiles at me then picks up my croissant. "Hun-gry!" He rips a piece off then eats it.

"Chase, can you help me with geometry tomorrow?" Kate says as Chase takes a swig of my cola. "We can work after training..."

Chase gives Kate a thumbs-up and replies Yeah. He then turns to me, "What is this crap?"

I look at him, "Well, it **_was_** my buttery croissant."

"Man, I need some food! Birds live on this!"

Kate and I look at each other with raised eyebrows then back to Chase.

He then looks back and forth at us as he breathes nervously out his nose, "What…?"

"What's up with you?"

"Is something wrong? Did I do something?" Kate said as she panicked in her chair.

Chase looks at Kate, "What could you **_possibly_** do? That's crazy talk. I'm just... restless."

"Well, we could go to that yogurt place down the street..." I suggested.

Chase suddenly pointed to the table and shook his head, "I like it here."

He looks up and scans the area a bit. He then did something weird, even for Chase. He leans toward me and sniffs my hair!

Right now I'm looking at him like he's from another planet. "Okay, now what?"

Chase looks down at me, "You took a bath."

I look confusingly towards Kate who looks even more confused. "Yeah, I-I often do, I'm actually known for it."

"That's okay."

Kate and I exchange another look.

"And the weird behaviour award goes to..."

I see Chase turn his head and I then follow his gaze.

"What are they doing here? Do you think they snuck out?" Kate turns to me as Kyle and his goons come through the door. I really do hate their guts. They are always causing trouble everywhere they go. We should have got rid of them months ago.

They look around a bit then spot us in the crowd. They approach us slowly; Kyle and Tory in the front while Sam and Alex stay at the back of the group.

Kyle glares towards Chase. I look up at Chase to see him glare back at him.

Kyle suddenly stops at our table, and he and Chase stare each other down. I look at Kate and she looks back at me. This was the most uncomfortable I've ever felt in a while.

They begin to go around to another table that's occupied and I can still see Chases' eyes on them.

Kyle begins to talk to a group of boys at the table, "Y'know, I don't understand why you're sitting at our table."

Tory then begins to put her hands on one of the boys' shoulders. He was probably a little older than them, maybe early twenties with dark hair and dark eyes; he was a little chubbier than his friends. "Yeah, shouldn't you be hovering over the football stadium with 'Goodyear' written on you?"

They all laugh at her lame joke and suddenly I hear Chase snickering as he turns back to me. He then stops as he realizes that we don't think it was funny.

"Kid's fat," he states as he looks between us.

How did this chapter turn out? Please review and tell me your thoughts! :D


	3. I Heard there'll be Hot Dogs

I appreciate all of your reviews! I assure you that a lot of action will be heading here soon! :D

 **Chapter 2**

 **Kate's POV**

"I'm not getting this."

The roof was an amazing place to study and to rewind from all the exhausting training and work. Between the 100 degree Fahrenheit weather and the beautiful ocean breeze, who would want to be inside? I really wanted to get some sort of a tan; and some alone time with Chase. My books were spread out across my lap as Chase and I sat on one of the benches, side by side.

As I look at Chase I never really noticed his choice of clothes until now. He wore a gray shirt underneath a black button up shirt and black slacks. I also noticed his choice of hair. He usually wore it perfectly spikey but it was all messy and untamed.

"What's there to get, Kate?" He starts to read the textbook in frustration. "'The bisector of a vertex is the line that divides the angle at that vertex into two equal parts.' Why do you need to learn this?"

I look at him quizzically, "Because otherwise I'll flunk math?"

"Explain the part where that's bad." He starts to rub the bridge of his nose.

"Come on, Chase. I thought you loved math. You're the one everyone goes to for this stuff. That's why I wanted some private tutoring from you." Chase is rubbing his right temple and lets out a low groan. "Do you have a headache?"

I start to reach my hand to his head but he shakes me off. "Yeah, and I think I know what's causing it." He takes my geometry book and throws it off the roof. He looks at me with a wide smile. "Ah! That's better; it goes right to the source of the pain."

"Chase..."

He looks at me frustrated, "Look, forget it, okay? I can't keep helping you accomplish something impossible. I can't do this anymore. I'm done." He starts getting up from his seat. "I can't help you."

He then throws my notebook into my lap and leaves in a huff to the stairwell.

"We can finish this another time," I say aloud before I hear the faintest slash of my geometry textbook.

 **Bree's POV**

"Herbert has gotten loose!" The students are startled by the sudden oinks and squeals as a pig appears out of the dormitory hallway.

"Look out! It's gotten loose!" I see Perry come around the corner so I react quickly and I pick the pig up in my arms.

"God damn, Herbert! Gave Perry quite a scare, didn't he?" Perry put her hand on my shoulder and began breathing heavily. I think this was the most exercise I've seen her do since, well, ever.

The students surround us to have a good look at him.

"He's so cute!" I say as I pet him gently. He licks my hand and his tail begins to move happily.

"He's my nieces… I have to look after him while her and her mom visit dad at the State Penitentiary."

"Oh… how nice. A family reunion," I say sarcastically, as I remember her demon span of a niece Carrie. I hope she stays there for a while.

Perry then looks back down at the pig. "Alright, let's get you back into your cage."

When I start to hand him back Herbert starts to squeal and struggled back into my arms.

Perry huffs as she points behind herself "This way."

The halls were soon cleared as I follow Perry to her room with Herbert asleep in my arms.

We stop outside and soon Perry begins to speak, "Maybe we could have gotten an animal for Mission Creek? It would have made you delinquents more in the school spirit."

'Ya, maybe,' I thought.

"Today it's all gangs and drugs and those movies on Showtime with the nudity."

I give her a disgusted look. "I don't have cable, I only heard."

She then soon gets the door opened.

"When I was your age we cared about the school and all that crap! Of course, when I was your age I was surrounded by old people telling me how much better things were when they were **_my_** age." She then disappears into her room and opens the blinds.

"Yeah!" I say to Herbert as he's relaxing in my arms.

I then notice Chase coming into the hall from the stairwell.

"Hey, Chase. Isn't he adorable?" I point to Herbert with a wide toothy smile.

"Ya...," Herbert starts squealing as Chase bends down to the pig's eye level, "What's for lunch?"

His voice was rough and I think I heard him growl as Herbert remained squealing in my arms. I give him a confused look, "I dunno…"

He stands upright and looks at me, "…I heard there'll be hot dogs," was his answer as he gives Herbert a smirk before walking away.

'Okay, that was weird', I thought as Herbert began to relax in my arms.

"Bree"! I look down the hall to see Kate running towards me books and paper in hand.

"Hey, what's wrong"? As she stops beside me I see that she's upset. She takes a breath and begins to talk but is distracted by the pig in my hand.

"Awe, cute!" She begins to smile then shakes her head to finish her thought, "Uh, did Chase come by here"?

I nodded my head, "Ya, just a few minutes ago, why?"

"He's acting so weird! He threw my geo book in the ocean!"

"What!?" I looked in the direction in which he disappeared then back to Kate.

"Ya," she put her books down near Perry's door and sat down on the floor.

Perry pokes her head out of her room and begins to take Herbert out of my hands, "He needs his nap. Man they're worse than kids." I hand her the pig then sat next to Kate on the floor.

"One minute he's teaching me vectors then the next minute he's rampaging out the door saying that he can't help me…" her fingers made air quotes, "'accomplish the impossible'…"

"We are gonna find him and we are gonna give him a piece of our minds," I say as I start clenching my hands tightly. "He can't just say those things!"

Kate begins to get up and gather her things, "Well it's going to have to be after class."

She shows me her watch and it showed 10:20. "Shit we're late!" I jump up and start running with her to our class.

Please keep reviewing! I want to know what you guys think! :D

Should I keep the chapters this length or make them longer?


End file.
